rasalvatorefandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan Thalasi
Morgan Thalasi, also known as the Black Warlock, is the main antagonist in The Chronicles of Ynis Aielle trilogy. He resides in the Bastion of Darkness, Talas-dun. He controls the Third Magic, domination. After the holocaust that changed the world, Thomas Morgan was one of only four adults left alive. At the end of Echoes of The Fourth Magic, Jeff "Del" DelGuidice shoots Thalasi through the heart with a pistol, the Fourth Magic(technology), and supposedly kills Thalasi. Thalasi, however, left his physical body, and sent his spirit into the body of Martin Reinheiser to try and possess the man. Reinheiser's willpower was stronger than Thalasi had anticipated, thus the two began a twenty year internal war to control the body. It was not until the leader of the remaining talons of Talas-dun, Grok, tried to usurp the throne that the two spirits in one body had a common goal. After reaching into the realm of magic to destroy Grok, the spirits realized they were stronger together than either were apart. Using an organ to move and think in harmony, the two spirits became linked. Stronger than ever before, the Black Warlock called on the talons once more to attack Calva. Crushing villages along the way, Thalasi's talon force made it to the city of Corning and raized it. The force was finally stopped at The Four Bridges by refugees, warriors from Rivertown, the rangers Andovar and Belexus, and the witch's daughter Rhiannon, as well as magical assaults from the witch Brielle and the wizard Ishtaahl. Thalasi then went to the forest of Avalon and and attacked Brielle. Though Brielle came out the victor, she knew it was only because she was within Avalon, the source of her power. Thalasi retreated to the swamp of Blackamara. He found the skull of Hollis Mitchell, then rested at the black willow tree he had planted in the center of the swamp centuries before. He then used magic to call upon the black willow tree to help him. The tree gave him one of it's black limbs, which he then turned into a snake and had it note him to drain black essence from him, to turn into the Staff of Death. He returned to the rest of Mitchell's skeleton and performed a spell to raise the soul from the dead. Thalasi was then met by the embodiment of death. Death refused to obey Thalasi, until he showed Death that he was not a mere mortal, and might had even surpassed Death in power. Death retreated and granted Thalasi Mitchell's soul. He then animated and enchanted a horse's skeleton, as well as enchanting a mace made of a horse's bone and skull for his new undead general. Thalasi then rejoined his talon army at the Four Bridges. After waiting for the wraith of Mitchell to arrive at the camp, they prepared for the upcoming decisive battle. Empowered by the Staff of Death, Morgan Thalasi encased himself in a sphere of blackness and called forth a huge cloud cover, blotting out the sun itself. He then started the magical battle while his army attacked the Calvans at the four bridges. Sending storms to attack the bases of power of Brielle and Ishtaahl once again, Thalasi finally toppled the White Tower of Pallendara. The witch and wizard then attacked Thalasi in the realm of magic. With Thalasi doing magical battle on the material plane, and physical battle in the realm of magic, he seemed more powerful than the combined might of the goodly magic users. His duel spirits working independently in the magical realm, it wasn't until Rhiannon attacked at his magical veil that Thalasi focused all his attention on keeping the world dark. Rhiannon and the sun proved more powerful however, breaking the clouds, destroying Thalasi's sphere of blackness, and throwing the Black Warlock to the ground. Rhiannon couldn't hold on to the power to finish Thalasi, the realm of magic forever weakened by the amount of energy the magic users had pulled. Defeated, Thalasi crawled back to Talas-dun. When Bastion of Darkness starts, Thalasi is holed up, his magic weak from the stress he and the other magic users put on the magical plane. Even the talons, seeing him weaker, did not fear him as they had. When Mitchell arrived with his own army of talons in his wake, it was only because the Staff of Death that Thalasi was able to stay in power of Talas-dun. With the matter of who was in charge out of the way, Thalasi and Mitchell started to amass an army once again. Thalasi left Talas-dun and used the Staff of Death to raise corpses all across the wasteland.